When I pass my limits
by Anne Neko-chan
Summary: hey! this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it, reviews are welcome :D


It was a nice and quiet day in Death City, the sun was smiling creepily as always and it was girls-day out between Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, to have a rest from Kid, Soul and Black Star, the girls were hanging out at a coffee shop in Death City without the guys. All of them where chatting and having a great time talking about their love life except for one of them, Tsubaki, whose head was bobbling and the bags under her eyes where so big that there was no make-up that could hide them from her friends, while in her fragile hands she was holding a hot coffee, something she really needed to be awake.

- Oh Shinigami, Tsubaki you look horrible, what happened to you? – asked Liz, snapping her fingers at the girl who was falling asleep on the table of the coffee shop

- It's…It's Black Star, he has been shouting and doing exercise all night for a week with his music with full volume, he's driving me crazy – confessed Tsubaki, taking a sip from her coffee and holding her head with her hands

- You should tell him to let you sleep – suggested Maka

- Or you can come to sleep at our house! Right sis? – suggested Patty, looking with pleading eyes at her older sister

- Don't worry girls, I can handle Black Star, I just need to be direct and let him know that he's been bothering me – said Tsubaki, taking her purse and standing up of the chair while the other girls looked at her with an evil grin on their faces – Wha…what's the matter? -

- Oh nothing – added Liz – Just that you also need to tell that guy that you are crazy for him -

Tsubaki didn't say anything, she only blushed as she left her friends in the shop while she returned to her own apartment, where she and Black Star were having a movie night and she'd promised him to be there before 5:30. When Tsubaki entered her apartment she noticed that there was no sign of Black Star being there, she walked to her bed without thinking and she fell there, at least 10 seconds passed until some shouts woke her up in frustration, it was Black Star calling for her, before stepping out of the door Tsubaki wiped away the few tears that were running down her cheeks _I can't take this anymore, I have to tell him _was the last thing she thought before storming to the living room where her meister looked at her with a worried look

- Tsubaki…are you ok? I thought you were spending the day with the girls but you look like you where fighting with a Kishin – said Black Star worried and trying to wipe away her tears

- I can't take this anymore! – shouted Tsubaki – You are so damn noisy! This days AND nights have been a hell for me and you can't even notice that because you are so concentrated in your own little world that you don't see the things that are making your weapon suffer – shouted Tsubaki again, more tears falling from her eyes and now she was hiding her own face

- Oi…Tsubaki, sorry for that, I'll try to stay quiet at night, but please don't be mad at me, I don't like that feeling – said calmly Black Star while holding his weapon close to him, something that made their hearts race and their cheeks burn like fire a little as Tsubaki's tears slowly stopped and she was completely calm

They released themselves from their hug and started watching a horror movie, Black Star was smallest so he always rested his head in Tsubaki's lap while he hold the big popcorn bowl on his hands. In the scary parts Tsubaki usually tried to be brave and won't find comfort in his beloved meister but today she was too emotionally wrecked so when Black Star was coming from the kitchen with the sodas, Tsubaki hugged him when he reached the floor, almost spilling the soda in the wood floor, Black Star didn't mind it, he loved that Tsubaki depended on him once in a while, at least for something as stupid as a horror movie. When the movie ended Black Star was going to put other of the movies he rented for the night but Tsubaki still was holding him tight, taking in mind the fact that she was sleeping deeply in his shoulder _Well…she won't know that I did this until she wakes up _thought Black Star, he lifted her weapon's face, looked her closed eyes, smelling a little more her perfume made of flowers and kissed her on her forehead, then on her cheek and finally, he hesitated before kissing her lips, which were just millimeters away from his own face, he gave her a light peck on the lips and tried to get up to carry her to her bed but Tsubaki wouldn't let him go, he laughed a little before hearing her whisper in her sleep

- I love you Black Star, please never let me go – said Tsubaki unconscious of what was she saying and in front of who

- Of course Tsubaki, I'm never letting you go – answered Black Star a little embarrassed, that was the moment when Tsubaki's eyes flung open and she took Black Star by his shirt

- What the hell did you say right now Black Star? – asked Tsubaki a little scared of what the answer might be

- I said that I'm never letting you go silly, and with the love thing I think that I can say the same here Tsubaki – said Black Star with a little nervous laugh while he rubbed the back of his neck

Tsubaki couldn't hold herself and kissed Black Star on the lips, it was a sweet lips desired by both of them, it got a little more passionate when she begged him for entrance to his mouth licking his bottom lip, thing that Black Star enjoyed, they were kissing like that for a couple of minutes until the need of air stopped both of them from expressing their love for each other

- So…I think this is the right time to say this – said Black Star while holding both of Tsubaki's hands – would you be my girlfriend? -

- Yes! Of course yes! – said Tsubaki happily and kissing Black Star again on the lips – but let's leave this clear for both of us, another night of extreme exercising and we'll have several problems here and it includes Maka giving you more than one Maka-chop -

- Wow…It seems to me that I would have to get along with this side of you, but I will surpass God one day and God's girlfriend can't intimidate him HAHAHAHA – laughed Black Star a little scared before putting another movie and letting Tsubaki rest her head on his chest while he hugged her for the rest of their night together

**I love Soul Eater and all of their characters so I thought that my first fanfic could be of one of the most shipped couples from the anime TsubakixBlackStar :D**


End file.
